The Condor Chatroom
by RawrrStar
Summary: Mr Condor has made a chatroom where the casts from different shows in Condor Studios to chat. Rated T for language and ahem,a gay person.
1. That's What She Said

**Lmao. So,I got bored and decided to make a "chatroom" for the Condor Studios cast. Fun,no? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE [I wish though,wouldn't that be _awesome_?!]**

**So,I'll tell y'all the usernames of everyone:**

**Sonny - ImUrSonshine  
Tawni - Welcum2TawniTown  
Chad - CDCwhatitdo  
Nico - YoYoItsNico  
Grady - MrCheesePants  
Zora - NevaTrusta10yrold  
Portlyn - PortlynMF  
**

**This should be fun.**

**

* * *

**

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine says - **Hmm,the guys should be here soon. I'll wait :)

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo says - **Monroe.

**ImUrSonshine says - **Chad what are you doing here?! This is a So Random meeting,you weren't invited.

**CDCwhatitdo says - **I know,but that means I had to come ;)

(Welcum2TawniTown has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine says - ***rolls eyes* your amazingly impossible

**CDCwhatitdo says - **All I heard was your amazing blah blah blah blah blah. Cuz I know you want me Sonny ;)

**ImUrSonshine says - **I do NOT!!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo says - **Yea you do. We all know you want to become Mrs Sonny Cooper ;)

**ImUrSonshine says - **.....

**CDCwhatitdo says - **Your silence speaks 1000 words

**Welcum2TawniTown says - **WOULD YOU 2 JUST ADMIT YOU BOTH LOVE EACHOTHER AND STOP SPAMMING THE CHATROOM?!?!?!?!

(Welcum2TawniTown has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo says - **Oh plz,I so don't love you.

**ImUrSonshine says - **Well,I don't love you either! In fact,I hate you!!!

**CDCwhatitdo says - **Fine.

**ImUrSonshine says - **Fine

**CDCwhatitdo says - **Good

**ImUrSonshine says - **Good!

**CDCwhatitdo says - **So we're good then?

**ImUrSonshine says - **Oh we're SO GOOD!!!

**CDCwhatitdo says - **That's what she said ;)

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo says - **If only she knew how hot she is when she's mad....

**CDCwhatitdo says - **Hmm i guess i could wait for some1 to come online so i can annoy them. But for now,i'll sing a song.

**CDCwhatitdo says - *sings* S-O-N-N-Y. That's the name of Sonny! She's so funny and she has pretty hair!!!**

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine says - **You think I have pretty hair?? :)

(CDCwhatitdo has left the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine says - **I'll take that as a yes *blushes* Wait...he thinks I'm hot when I'm mad..? :D

* * *

**Um...so that was quite random. If anyone reviews it I might continue it ;) R&R please!!!!**


	2. Popcorn Twins

**Lmao. So,I got bored and decided to make a "chatroom" for the Condor Studios cast. Fun,no? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE [I wish though,wouldn't that be _awesome_?!]**

**So,people wanted me to continue this. It's fun to do! I may have it revolve around the others somehow though ;)**

**Sonny - ImUrSonshine  
Tawni - Welcum2TawniTown  
Chad - CDCwhatitdo  
Nico - YoYoItsNico  
Grady - MrCheesePants  
Zora - NevaTrusta10yrold  
Portlyn - PortlynMF**

**

* * *

**

(YoYoItsNico has entered the Condor chatroom)

**MrCheesePants - **It's about time you got here!!! I have to tell you something!

**YoYoItsNico - **I can't help that Portlyn wants to hang out with me,I AM irresistable to the ladiez ;)

**MrCheesePants - **You sound just like Chip Drama Pants :P

**YoYoItsNico **- Well,I'm better than him! What did you want to tell me?

**MrCheesePants - **Dude. I just found popcorn twins.

**YoYoItsNico - **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**YoYoItsNico - **My life is complete.

**MrCheesePants - **Now I can die happy.

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Hey have you dorks seen Sonny anywhere? I need to tell her something.

**YoYoItsNico - **Psh. Like we're telling Chad Dylan Cooper where Sonny is.

**MrCheesePants - ***gasps*

**CDCwhatitdo - **wtf is up with you?

**YoYoItsNico - **Grady,we ain't doing the gasping thing anymore.

**MrCheesePants - **......oh.

**CDCwhatitdo - **PLEASE! You gotta help me find Sonny :(

**MrCheesePants - **Why? You gonna ask Sonny out?

**CDCwhatitdo - **.....

**YoYoItsNico - **HE'S GONNA ASK SONNY OUT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **hey guys- wait,who's gonna ask me out?

(CDCwhatitdo has left the Condor chatroom)

(YoYoItsNico has left the Condor chatroom)

(MrCheesePants has left the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **why did everybody log out on me? :(

**ImUrSonshine - **I'll wait i guess. I wonder who's going to ask me out?

**ImUrSonshine - **Omg. What if it's Chad?! Ew. Right? Or do I want that to happen?

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **I knew it. She wants me ;)

* * *

**And that was another episode of The Condor Chatroom! *dramatic Mackenzie Falls music plays* Will Chad ask Sonny out?! Will Sonny say yes? And WHEN will Portlyn and Zora be at the chatroom?! To find out you'll have to subscribe to this story or subscribe to me ;) R&R!!**


	3. Witch with a B

**Lmao. So,I got bored and decided to make a "chatroom" for the Condor Studios cast. Fun,no? **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE [I wish though,wouldn't that be _awesome_?!]**

**So,people wanted me to continue this. It's fun to do! I may have it revolve around the others somehow though ;)**

**Sonny - ImUrSonshine  
Tawni - Welcum2TawniTown  
Chad - CDCwhatitdo  
Nico - YoYoItsNico  
Grady - MrCheesePants  
Zora - NevaTrusta10yrold  
Portlyn - PortlynMF**

**

* * *

**

(PortlynMF has entered the Condor chatroom)

**PortlynMF - **um..were is evry1???//

(NevaTrusta10yrold has entered the Condor chatroom)

**PortlynMF - **HOO R U???

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **I'm Zora.

**PortlynMF - **...

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **From So Random!

**PortlynMF - **Twani?

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **No you dumby. I'm Zora. Z-O-R-A. And learn to spell,it's TAWNI not TWANI.

**PortlynMF - **UR MEAN :(( but u no Chsd is gunna ask Sunny out rite??

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(NevaTrusta10yrold has left the Condor chatroom)

(YoYoItsNico has entered the Condor chatroom)

**YoYoItsNico - **Hey Portlyn ;) have fun the other day?

**PortlynMF - **lOL ya :) wana do it agen sumtim?? ;)

**YoYoItsNico - **HELLZ YEA!!!! How about now? I'll meet you in your dressing room ;)

**PortlynMF - **oK :D c u dere.

(PortlynMF has left the Condor chatroom)

(YoYoItsNico has left the Condor chatroom)

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **hmm. alone again :/

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **great. here comes Mr Drama King *rolls eyes*

**CDCwhatitdo - **Monroe.

**ImUrSonshine - **Cooper.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Can I ask you something? I couldn't find you today so I couldn't ask you :(

**ImUrSonshine - **That's because I had the flu. But I'm all better now :D what is it you wanted to ask me?

**CDCwhatitdo - **Ok. Here it goes. Sonny,will you-

**ImUrSonshine - **OOPS gotta go :( Mom's come for a visit and she brought chicken soup! Bye Chad.

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - -**go on a date with me tonight?

**CDCwhatitdo - **_Oh. _:(

**CDCwhatitdo - **I don't know she was sick :/ why didn't anyone tell me?

**CDCwhatitdo - **Might as well sing a song again. But I should probably not sing about Sonny.

**CDCwhatitdo - ***sings* I'm so lonely,I'm mister Lonely!

(Welcum2TawniTown has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **I have no body,of my own OH!!!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Chad,you're an idiot.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Blondie,you're a witch :)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Only with a B.

**CDCwhatitdo - **:)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I got a text from Sonny,she told me you wanted to ask her something but she had to go offline. She wanted me to ask you what you wanted to ask her. Oh and I'm not a witch with a B (**A/N - sorry kids,but this is Disney :D So I'll just say witch with a B ;P**)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Really? She wanted you to ask me what I was going to ask her?

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Well duh. So were you going to ask her out? I guess you listened to my wise capitalized words ;)

(CDCwhatitdo has left the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Haha. Chad and Sonny sitting in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!

* * *

**And that was episode 3 of The Condor Chatroom! *So Random music starts playing*  
Will Chad EVER get to ask Sonny out?! What were Portlyn and Nico doing last time that they left the chatroom to do again? And will Portlyn EVER learn to spell?!?!**

**REVIEWS PLEASE :) **


	4. Vent trouble

**Lmao. So,I got bored and decided to make a "chatroom" for the Condor Studios cast. Fun,no?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE [I wish though,wouldn't that be _awesome_?!]**

**So,I'll tell y'all the usernames of everyone:**

**Sonny - ImUrSonshine  
Tawni - Welcum2TawniTown  
Chad - CDCwhatitdo  
Nico - YoYoItsNico  
Grady - MrCheesePants  
Zora - NevaTrusta10yrold  
Portlyn - PortlynMF**

**

* * *

**

(NevaTrusta10yrold has entered the Condor chatroom)

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Ow. This vent is starting to hurt.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Zora,how are you talking to me if you're in a vent??

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **I have a phone,and I'm USING it :P

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Oh yeah...

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Oh yeah,I have some news. Chad's going to ask Sonny out.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I know that :) It's so obvious whenever he comes on here he talks about how pretty she is and stuff.

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Unless Sonny's here too. Then they go "Fine" "fine "good" "good"

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I get the point :P

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Blondie. Little One.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **It's Tawni. Dumby. Have you asked Sonny out yet?

**CDCwhatitdo - **Like it matters?! and how d'ya know I'm asking Sonny out?

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **so its TRUE!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **what?! i never said that!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **yea,you did.

**CDCwhatitdo - **WORD TWISTER!!!!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **WORD TWISTER WITH NO SENSE OF HUMOR!!!!!!!

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **hey guys are you ready for tonite? :)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Heck yea! I can't wait,it's gonna be so awesome!!

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **I'm gonna wear my favourite hair clips for it :D

**ImUrSonshine - **YAY! I'm going to wear that pretty purple dress I wore to Chad's party :]

**CDCwhatitdo - **Wait,what are you guys talkin' about?

**ImUrSonshine - **This doesn't concern you Chad.

**CDCwhatitdo - **:( meanie.

(PortlynMF has entered the Condor chatroom)

**PortlynMF - **HY GUIS!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **What did I say about talking without a script???

**PortlynMF - **u r meen chad. no wunder sunny dusnt wana go out wit u.

**CDCwhatitdo - **....

**ImUrSonshine - **huh??

**Welcum2TawniTown - **um...me and zora have to go somewhere. come ON zora,we have to go offline..ha ha...

(Welcum2TawniTown has left the Condor chatroom)

(NevaTrusta10yrold has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Awkward....

(PortlynMF has left the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **Great,Chad,you drove everyone away.

**CDCwhatitdo - **They're just intimidated by my charm ;)

**ImUrSonshine - **Ugh. Portlyn was right,I would NEVER want to date you.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Well I don't wanna date you either!

**ImUrSonshine - **FINE!

**CDCwhatitdo - **Fine!!

**ImUrSonshine - **Good!!!!!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **Good!

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **.....crap. i was gonna ask her out tonight :(

(CDCwhatitdo has left the Condor chatroom)

* * *

***crappy keyboard music plays* sorry guys,but since we don't own the Mackenzie or Random music,we can't use that for this! haha. jk. Will Chad ever ask Sonny out? What are Sonny,Tawni and Zora going to tonight? And will Grady and Nico be in the next chapter? REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**


	5. Burn!

**Lmao. So,I got bored and decided to make a "chatroom" for the Condor Studios cast. Fun,no?**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE [I wish though,wouldn't that be _awesome_?!]**

**So,I'll tell y'all the usernames of everyone:**

**Sonny - ImUrSonshine  
Tawni - Welcum2TawniTown  
Chad - CDCwhatitdo  
Nico - YoYoItsNico  
Grady - MrCheesePants  
Zora - NevaTrusta10yrold  
Portlyn - PortlynMF**

**PLEASE NOTE: This is the same day as chapter 4 was. so its after the place where Sonny,Zora and Tawni went.**

**

* * *

**

(NevaTrusta10yrold has entered the Condor chatroom)

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Oh man that concert was awesome!!!!

**YoYoItsNico - **You're lucky,me and Grady were made go to some science museum.

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Well maybe cause Marshall knows girls like music and boys like science.

**YoYoItsNico - **What!? thats just so wrong. And sexist.

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Haha. But Sonny didn't know what concert we were going to...

**YoYoItsNico - **...and..?

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **It was a Connect 3 concert... and well... Sonny used to DATE Shane Gray.

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Oh so THAT'S where you female Randoms were gone. I hope Sonny didn't have a good time :D

**YoYoItsNico - **Chad stop eavesdropping.

**CDCwhatitdo - **That's impossible,I'm just reading :)

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **That's it,I'm calling Marshall.

**CDCwhatitdo - **why?

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **So we can ban you. All you're doin is annoying us and fighting with Sonny.

**YoYoItsNico - **Oh BURNN!!!! Up top Zora!

**CDCwhatitdo - **Oh please don't ban me :( I'll be good.

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **Ugh, backstage at the concert was SO awkward. Especially since Shane had his boyfriend with him :/

**CDCwhatitdo - **HA. You made Shane Gray turn into Shane GAY!!

**ImUrSonshine - **You're right,I did turn him gay. :(

**YoYoItsNico - **Now look what you did Chad.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Aww Sonny..I'm sorry.

**ImUrSonshine - **I guess I accept your apology.

**CDCwhatitdo - **what person WOULDN'T accept my apology? After all,I AM Chad Dylan Cooper.

**ImUrSonshine - **There you go being obnoxious again!!!!! To think I thought we were having a moment.

(CDCwhatitdo has been banned from the Condor chatroom by ImUrSonshine for 1 hour. Reason: He's harrassing me!)

**YoYoItsNico - **BURN!!

**ImUrSonshine - **:)

* * *

**Bet you didn't see Chad getting banned coming?! and haha,yes,yes I did make Shane Gray gay :P REVIEW!!!!**


	6. Good day!

**Haha. Finally chapter 6. Lol. I was blank for a while but with the help of my friend SceneKidsWetTheBed aka Sinead - yep we have the same name,get used to it buddy - she gave me the idea for Shane Gray to guest star! So he'll be in the next chapter,probably. **

**DISCLAIMER - I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance.**

**Sonny - ImUrSonshine****  
****Tawni - Welcum2TawniTown****  
****Chad - CDCwhatitdo****  
****Nico - YoYoItsNico****  
****Grady - MrCheesePants****  
****Zora - NevaTrusta10yrold****  
****Portlyn – PortlynMF**

**

* * *

**

**CDCwhatitdo** – Hey Portlyn.

**PortlynMF** – ur bein nicee???

**CDCwhatitdo** – yea I guess... but we're having a special guest on Mackenzie Falls.

**PortlynMF** – PLZ TELL ME HU!!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo** – Not until the Randoms come here,I've invited them here so they'll be annoyed when they find out who. Especially Sonny.

**PortlynMF** – ew. Randums r icky.

**CDCwhatitdo** – I know,but this will annoy them :)

(Welcum2TawniTown has entered the Condor chatroom)

(YoYoItsNico has entered the Condor chatroom)

(NevaTrusta10yrold has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo** – Great,3 out of 5 Randoms here,2 to go.

**Welcum2TawniTown **– What do you want to tell us Chad :/ I have a mani pedi appointment in like a half hour.

**NevaTrusta10yrold** – Yeah! And I have to go to Holloway's birthday party soon!!

**YoYoItsNico** – I thought you and Holloway broke up Zora?

**NevaTrusta10yrold** – He just turned 11.

(MrCheesePants has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo** – Great,1 more to go.

**MrCheesePants** – Oooh! Are we having a chatroom party?

**CDCwhatitdo** – what are you,stupid?! Oh wait,you are,because you're a Random. HAH.

**PortlynMF** – burnn.

**YoYoItsNico **– Hey Portlyn ;)

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo **– FINALLY!!!!!!!!!!

**ImUrSonshine **– Um...what is this about..?

**MrCheesePants **– TELL US!!

**CDCwhatitdo **– well...

**YoYoItsNico **– TELL. US.

**CDCwhatitdo **– We're having a guest star on Mackenzie Falls.

**Welcum2TawniTown **– It's me isn't it? I knew it.

**CDCwhatitdo **– ew. No. Actually,it's...

**PortlynMF **– hu iz it??

**CDCwhatitdo **– Shane Gay-I mean Gray :D

**ImUrSonshine **- ...wait...what?!

**CDCwhatitdo **– Shane Gray,why,does it upset you that your EX that you turned gay is going to be at the same studios as you tomorrow? :)

**Welcum2TawniTown **– OMG you jerk!!!! You're doing this to get Sonny annoyed!

**PortlynMF **– ooh I LUV Shane Gray!!! I wunder cud i get a date wit him??

**YoYoItsNico **– Portlyn,Shane's gay.

**PortlynMF **– so?

**YoYoItsNico **– Meaning he only likes guys.

**PortlynMF **– ewwwwwwwwwww

**PortlynMF **– hey maybe Chad cud date Shane!!!

**ImUrSonshine **- *laughs* Shane is too good for Chad!

**Welcum2TawniTown **– That would never happen,Chad is too in love with Sonny,right Chad? ;)

**CDCwhatitdo **– what?! No! No way. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't crush on girls,girls crush on Chad Dylan Cooper.

**MrCheesePants **– then can I crush on the cheese???

**NevaTrusta10yrold **- ??

**YoYoItsNico **- ...

**CDCwhatitdo **– ok....

**ImUrSonshine **– God,you're so full of yourself Chad,at least Shane wasn't like that.

**ImUrSonshine **– But then again Chad isn't gay...

**Welcum2TawniTown **– Or is he? Heehee.

**CDCwhatitdo **– You're mean :(

**ImUrSonshine **– Now you know how it feels! Now good day!

**CDCwhatitdo **– what the-

**ImUrSonshine **– I SAID GOOD DAY!!!! HMPH!

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

CDCwhatitdo – Someone's hormonal today..

**YoYoItsNico **– Yeah,well,generally they WOULD be annoyed with you if you hired their gay ex boyfriend to be a guest star.

**Welcum2TawniTown **– Ugh,gotta go. I'm practically late for my appointment!

(Welcum2TawniTown has left the Condor chatroom)

**NevaTrusta10yrold **– I better leave too, Holloway will be mad if I'm late for his party :/

(NevaTrusta10yrold has left the Condor chatroom)

**MrCheesePants **– I'm going too, my grilled cheese sandwich is getting cold!!

(MrCheesePants has left the Condor chatroom)

(YoYoItsNico has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo **– that was.... interesting...

**PortlynMF **– I luv wen u get yelled at :D

(PortlynMF has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo **– sigh...

**CDCwhatitdo **- *sings* We were both young when you first saw me,you closed your eyes because I stole your yogurt while you stood there,looking at my autograph.

**CDCwhatitdo **– Cuz I was Romeo but only better and my cast members said "Stay away from Juliet"...

**CDCwhatitdo **– ITS A LOVE STORY SONNY JUST SAY YES!!!!!!

(CDCwhatitdo has left the Condor chatroom)

(YoYoItsNico has entered the Condor chatroom)

**YoYoItsNico **– Hey...where did everybody go?? My internet got cut off :( oh well,no point in staying here.

(YoYoItsNico has left the Condor chatroom)

* * *

**So,did you guys like this chapter?? It wasn't that good,but omg,all the characters were there this time!!!!!!!! :o anyways. what did you think of Chad's remake of Love Story by Taylor Swift? I know,he'd never write anything for anyone except Sonny ;) REVIEW PLEASE!!! Or it's goodbye Condor Chatroom :(**


	7. I'm strangely attracted to you

**The Condor Chatroom **

**Sonny - ImUrSonshine****  
****Tawni - Welcum2TawniTown****  
****Chad - CDCwhatitdo****  
****Nico - YoYoItsNico****  
****Grady - MrCheesePants****  
****Zora - NevaTrusta10yrold****  
****Portlyn – PortlynMF**

**Guest star – Shane Gray**

**DISCLAIMER - I do NOT own Sonny with a Chance,if I did,I'd be rich.**

**

* * *

  
**

(ShaneGray has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo – **Shane :D

**ShaneGray – **wuddup dude,thnx 4 asking me to guest star in your show,this'll give the Connect 3 tour some good publicity.

**CDCwhatitdo – **Yeah whatever,so here's the plan,you're gonna act really jerkish around Sonny so I can look good and then HOPEFULLY she'll go out with me.

**ShaneGray – **Ok whatever,just as long as my hair is perfect.

**CDCwhatitdo – **My hair is more perfect than yours :P

**ShaneGray – **NU-UH!!

**CDCwhatitdo – **Uh-huh!

**ShaneGray – **NU-UH!

**CDCwhatitdo – **Grr.

**ShaneGray – **I'm strangely attracted to you right now.

**CDCwhatitdo – **Ok ew.

**ShaneGray – **You know you want me Chad :P

**CDCwhatitdo – **EWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW

**ShaneGray – **Ugh whatever. I'll go with your stupid plan but what do I get in return??

**CDCwhatitdo – **Do it or I'll kick you off the show.

**ShaneGray – **sigh,ok.

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo – **Monroe.

**ShaneGray - **:]

**ImUrSonshine - **....Shane..?!

**ShaneGray - **Yep,it's me,bitch :D

**CDCwhatitdo – **awkward...

**ImUrSonshine – **You're the one who HIRED him Chad :(

**ShaneGray – **Actually,I asked him to hire me. So I can annoy you! Muahahaha.

**ImUrSonshine - **...is this true?

**CDCwhatitdo – **Would I lie to you- wait,don't answer that.

**ShaneGray – **Oh yeah,Sonny? You're fat and ugly,and NOBODY likes you or your stupid show.

**ShaneGray – **And you're the WORST kisser ever.

**CDCwhatitdo – **Geez Shane you're such a jerk

**ShaneGray – **But

**ImUrSonshine – **You know what,I'm leaving. No wonder we broke up,you're an even bigger jerk than Chad!!!

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo – **Mission accomplished :D

**ShaneGray – **Now she's all pissed off at me. And we didn't break up,I dumped her.

**CDCwhatitdo – **Wow,you ARE a jerk Shane.

**ShaneGray – **I'm still strangely attracted to you. ;)

**CDCwhatitdo - **....awkward...

**ShaneGray – **whatever.

**CDCwhatitdo – **ooh...somebody just knocked at the door,hang on.

**ShaneGray – **ok...

[5 minutes later]

**CDCwhatitdo – **back.

**ShaneGray – **what took you so long? I missed you :(

**CDCwhatitdo – **I'm not entirely sure.

**ShaneGray – **wtf.

**CDCwhatitdo - **...I think....Sonny just made out with me....

**ShaneGray - **!!!!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **...I think the plan worked then..?

**ShaneGray – **big DUH!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **...wow. And by the way,you were wrong.

**ShaneGray - **...about what??

**CDCwhatitdo – **She's the best kisser ever.

**ShaneGray – **I know,she's the best female kisser,haha.

**ShaneGray - **I'm jealous of Sonny.

**CDCwhatitdo - **why?

**ShaneGray - **Because she got to make out with you! And I didn't :(

**CDCwhatitdo - **OMFG. For the last time,I am NOT gay!!!

**ShaneGray - **That's what I thought when I was with Sonny. But she has strange turning straight guys gay powers.

**CDCwhatitdo - **?? I thought you had a boyfriend?

**ShaneGray - **I DID. But he dumped me for a GIRL :(

* * *

**OMFG. Sonny and Chad kissed!!!! Bet you didn't expect that? Haha. Lol,Shane has a crush on Chad,Chad likes Sonny,Sonny used to date Shane? It's a weird love triangle!! :o But...the important question is,will Sonny end up going on a date with Chad? Or was that makeout session an impulse thingy? You'll see in the next chapter. Please review!!**

**xoxo Sinead.**


	8. I'm evil because this is an AUTHORS NOTE

**Ok,hey guys,Sinead here. Sorry,this isn't a real chapter of The Condor Chatroom,it's an authors note. Now,I need you guys to listen (or read,or whatever the term is for the internet) to what I have to say. Sadly,I am running out of ideas for The Condor Chatroom and well basically,I need ideas. So PLEASE,if you have an awesome idea for the next chapter,then review this chapter with your idea OR direct message me if you don't want people stealing your ideas (evil stealers,I hate them like Chad hates Zac Efron) . If I use your ideas,the chapter will be dedicated to those whose ideas I have used. Thanks guys,hopefully the next chapter will be up tomorrow,but I'll be kind of busy because I'll be getting my braces tightened *gulps* wish me luck!!**

**Peace Out Suckaz,  
Sinead (this is going to be my new signature,lol) **


	9. Jerk

**Because I owe you guys one,here is the NEXT chapter of The Condor Chatroom :D I'm sure you guys know what the usernames are at this point so I won't put them here :P PS. Did you notice I changed my pen name? Rawr.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Sonny With A Chance.**

**

* * *

**

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **Um...hi.

**CDCwhatitdo - **...yeah...hi.

**ImUrSonshine - **I'm sorry about what happened yesterday. I was just so frustrated with Shane.

**CDCwhatitdo - **no probs,its ok. I quite enjoyed it actually,haha.

**ImUrSonshine - **Ok...but don't tell anyone I kissed you.

**CDCwhatitdo - **It's a bit late for that.

**ImUrSonshine - **....what?!

**CDCwhatitdo - **look at my blog :D

[5 minutes later]

**ImUrSonshine - **_After forcing Shane Gay-I mean Gray to be a jerk,Sonny Monroe came running to my dressing room to make out with me. I guess she couldn't resist me any longer :) _What. The. Hell?!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **Before you get mad I-

**ImUrSonshine - **YOU FREAKIN' JERK!!!! You made Shane hurt my feelings so you could get a kiss!!! And THEN you BLOG about it?!! I HATE YOU!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **Hey hold on,you didn't let me finish.

**ImUrSonshine - **There's no point in letting you finish,you'll just say you're sorry and not mean it and then be a total jerk. Don't bother talking to me anymore Chad,because you're dead to me now.

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **...i can't believe it.

**CDCwhatitdo - **wait,do I really care what Sonny thinks??

**CDCwhatitdo - **Yep,I do.

**CDCwhatitdo - **And I really am sorry :(

* * *

**Sorry this chapter was uber duber short xD I'm a bit lazy today but I promise I'll have a long chapter next time to make up for it :D Please review. And also,PLEASE read my newest Channy fanfic,Stuck With Eachother,I want it to get loads of views and reviews (OMG that rhymes!!) If you review Stuck With Eachother I'll give you a cookie!!! :D**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead **


	10. Internet Intervention?

**Before I start the next chapter, here is an important authors note.**

**OMG. Sorry I didn't update in a day :( my friend Barbora was at my house so I didn't get a chance to update and then I was staying at my sisters house...I saw The Time Travellers Wife :D it's an amazing movie. I was crying my eyes out at the end (you'll understand if you've SEEN the movie). Anyways, some people have been OFFENDED by the fact that I made Shane Gray gay! Hello? This fanfic is T meaning it may have language. duh. So yeah,if you're gonna complain about my fanfic then get the f*ck (sorry for the swear,I usually hate swearing on the internet) off my fanfic. And go read some Barbie sheeyet or whatever. Thanks.**

**DISCLAIMER: I do NOT own Sonny With a Chance OR Shane Gray. Got it hoez?**

* * *

(Welcum2TawniTown has entered the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **What happened yesterday?! You were on the computer but then you burst into tears and ran away.

**ImUrSonshine - **...nothing.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Oh really? Because I asked Chad what happened and he told me. And if your story doesn't match his then I'll come to your apartment and force the truth out of you :]

**ImUrSonshine - **:o

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Oh yeah! This is gonna be good :D If only I had popcorn..

**MrCheesePants - **And CHEESE!!!

**YoYoItsNico - **And hot girls ;)

**ImUrSonshine - **What? Why is everyone here? :/

**Welcum2TawniTown - **We're staging an intervention.

**ImUrSonshine - **An internet intervention..????

**YoYoItsNico - **lol. Yeah.

**ImUrSonshine - **Ok. Here's the truth. The other day Shane and Chad were on here and Shane was being a total jerk to me,Chad was actually sweet compared to him. So I snapped at Shane and went offline and I went to Chad's dressing room asking for an explanation and then,well,I kissed him.

**MrCheesePants - **You KISSED Chip Drama Pants?! EWW.

**ImUrSonshine - **Let me finish!! So basically,we were kissing for a few minutes and I left. And then yesterday me and Chad were on here and I said sorry about yesterday and he said he enjoyed it. And I told him not to tell anyone but apparently he blogged about how he made Shane be a jerk to me so I'd like Chad and kiss him. So I got really mad and he was probably gonna fake apologize and so I said no need to finish what you were gonna say,you're dead to me. So I'm officially never talking to Chad ever again.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Holy crap.

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Wow.

**YoYoItsNico - **Well good riddance to him! :D

**MrCheesePants - **:o

**ImUrSonshine - **So don't try to make me talk to Chad. Because I never want to be associated with him again. Ever.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Well,after you left...he felt really sorry. That's what he told me. And he was in tears when he told me.

**ImUrSonshine - **I don't believe you. Chad would never cry for a girl.

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

**MrCheesePants - **Yikes. Dramatic,much?

**YoYoItsNico - **Yeah,totally.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **We need to find a way to settle this :/

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Is she still mad? :S

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Just read the previous messages.

(3 minutes later)

**CDCwhatitdo - **..wow. I really annoyed her :(

**YoYoItsNico - **I bet she's gonna be so depressed that she won't be funny anymore :/

**MrCheesePants - ***gasp* Maybe that's the plan!! Maybe Chad made her get mad at him so she would get really sad and not be funny and our show would get cancelled and Mackenzie Falls would be #1 again!!!!!

**NevaTrusta10yrold - ***gasp*

**CDCwhatitdo - **What? No. I just really liked Sonny,I'd do anything to be with her.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **awww :)

**YoYoItsNico - **You're so fake Chad.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Excuse me?!! I am not lying. I'm really sorry and I hope she forgives me because I think I'm in love with Sonny Monroe.

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Say it again Chad?

**CDCwhatitdo - **Uh...ok. I'm sorry and I hope she forgives me because I'm in love with Sonny.

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **crap. She was here,wasn't she? :/

**YoYoItsNico - **Yep. You've confessed your love for her and she could see it.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I bet something good will happen :)

**MrCheesePants - **aww. If you and Sonny get married can I be a bridesmaid??

**CDCwhatitdo - **uh...sure...?

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **lmfao.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Oh hang on,there's a knock at my door.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I bet something good will happen!!!

**YoYoItsNico - **Its probably just a pizza guy or something.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Uh..gotta go! bye.

(CDCwhatitdo has left the Condor chatroom)

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **what do you think happened??

* * *

**Lmao. This wasn't that long but what do you guys think happened when Chad logged off? Please review!!! And oh yeah,I nearly have 100 reviews on this!! I'd like to thank all my reviewers and readers,without you guys I would never have continued the first chapter ;D so the 100th reviewer will get a special prize,they will get to choose the plot for the next chapter OR they'll get a character of their very own in the next chapter. So yeah :D Also,the second chapter of Stuck With Each Other will be up today,so keep an eye out for that too!**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead **


	11. Rejection

**Yay,new chapter. You guys owe me,I'm updating like,every day -_- I should get paid for this. bahahaha. anyhoo,tomorrow (Sunday) is the *dramatic music* last. day. of. SUMMER!!! dun Dun DUN!!! I don't wanna go back,bleh. So yeah,believe it or not,this story will be ending soon . I mean,it has like 10 chapters and there's no really proper storyline to it. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE.**

* * *

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **CHAD!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **...what..?

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Tell me what happened a few hours ago. When you had to leave.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Well..I promised I wouldn't tell anyone.

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Can I tell her Sonny?

**ImUrSonshine - **sure :) just don't blog about it this time.

**CDCwhatitdo - **I promise I won't ;)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **???????

**CDCwhatitdo - **Oh,right. So basically,I was talking to you guys when I got a knock on my door.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **well DUH. I know that. Now get to the juicy stuff!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **:/ ok then. so I went up to open the door and at the door was Sonny. No offence Sonny but you looked like your hair was in a hurricane :P

**ImUrSonshine - ***rolls eyes*

**CDCwhatitdo - **So basically,Sonny slapped me and said "i cant believe you" so I said "believe it,because its true. I love you Sonny Monroe."

**Welcum2TawniTown - **AWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!

**ImUrSonshine - **And then I said "Well guess what.."

**Welcum2TawniTown - **???

**ImUrSonshine - "**I love you too" and I kissed him.

**CDCwhatitdo - **:)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I KNEW that plan would work!!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **what plan?

**ImUrSonshine - **a plan??

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Well DUH. If you thought Chad was lying because you were just after logging in...well..he meant it. He said it before you came on and he didn't see you come online so I made him say it again :D

**CDCwhatitdo - **...genious.

**ImUrSonshine - **well it worked :)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Oh Sonny,I have a question.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I think I know what he's gonna ask... :D

**CDCwhatitdo - **Sonny,will you be my girlfriend?

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **:o

**CDCwhatitdo - **I'll take that as a no :(

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I'm sure she didn't mean to go offline...

**CDCwhatitdo - **then what? She was leading me on with her "I love you Chad" act and now she's breaking my heart?!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Maybe she just needs to think..?

**CDCwhatitdo - **Fine. But I certainly won't be here for her when she comes running for me.

(CDCwhatitdo has left the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Yikes. Dramatic,much?

* * *

**Oh dear. So Sonny has just rejected Chad and now he's annoyed. Why do you think she went offline? I actually _don't _know why she did it,I have to think of a reason why -_- please review! ^^**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead.**

**PS. Does anyone know if SterlingKnight on Twitter is the real Sterling? He seems pretty legit..and I'm following him ^^ **


	12. The one where it's not on the chatroom

**Since I'm so nice,we're gonna change this chapter up a little :) this time,it's NOT gonna be in the chatroom,it will be in real life! *gasps* Like...a NORMAL story :P but only for this chapter. Thanks to everyone for telling me that Sterling Knight on Twitter is NOT real :D lmao,I believed he was real :o ok,so anyways,here we go!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SONNY WITH A CHANCE.**

**

* * *

**

Chad logged off the computer. He couldn't believe Sonny, the girl he loved and who he thought loved him, would reject him. He sat down at the dressing table and laid his head on it. He stared at the motionless face in the mirror. "I'm not gonna take her back." He murmured slowly. Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. "Who is it?" Chad yelled, he was too lazy to open the door. There was no answer, just more knocking. "Ugh" he groaned and reluctantly got up off his seat and strolled over to the door. He opened it, expecting to see Josh the mail guy handing him millions of fan mail. Because after all, he was _still _Chad Dylan Cooper. But no, it wasn't Josh. It was Sonny, looking stupidly cute as she walked into the room.

"Sonny" Chad said with a wobble in his voice. He wasn't entirely sure what was gonna happen. Sonny didn't answer. _Why the hell is she here if she won't talk to me? _

"Listen, if you're not gonna talk to me then just leave." He shrugged. Sonny could see tears in his sparkly blue eyes. She bit her lip.

"The reason I didn't answer you was.." Sonny trailed off and stared into his eyes. Chad knew what she was going to say. "Because you didn't want to go out with me?" Chad finished her sentence. He turned away from her and crossed his arms across his chest. "You can _go_ now." He said, still turned away.

Sonny giggled. _What's so funny about her rejecting me?? _"The reason why I didn't answer you is because asking someone out over the internet is stupid. I'd rather have it in person. So, y'know, I'm answering you in person." She smiled. Chad still didn't turn around. "Yes." She continued. Chad hesitated.

"W-what?" He stuttered and turned around. Sonny smiled her trademark toothy grin. "I said _yes. _I _will _be your girlfriend." Chad's mouth was open. Sonny walked over to him and hugged him. "To think I thought you rejected me. I guess I was wrong." He smiled at her and kissed her lightly. Sonny laughed. "I never thought I'd see the day that Chad Dylan Cooper admits he's wrong!" She fake gasped. "Yeah well I never thought I'd see the day that Sonny Monroe would become my girlfriend." He smiled back.

* * *

**LOL. This chapter was super super super SHORT :o but it was kind of cute...right..? *gulps* anyways,today is my last day of SUMMER :( I don't want it to be the end of summer,but whatever. Me and SceneKidsWetTheBed aka Sinead (yep,we have the same name,be jealous bitchez :P) are going into 3rd year aka junior cert. I won't be on a lot and will probably update on weekends :/ so yeah. PLEASE REVIEW ^^ should I do more chapters like this (not all the time,just special chapters that don't involve the chatroom xD) or not?**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead **


	13. This doesn't have a name :o

***gasps* It's been what,4 days since I updated?! I'm so sowwy guys *puppy dog eyes* I'm back to the normal format now :D**

**DISCLAIMER (zomg I nearly said disclaimber...thats not a word .): I DO NOT OWN SWAC. dumby.**

**

* * *

**

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Sonny! :D

**ImUrSonshine - **Hey Chaddy :)

(CDCwhatitdo has changed his name to ChadHeartsHisSonshine)

**ImUrSonshine - **aww you changed your name for me? :)

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **Anything for you ;)

(Welcum2TawniTown has entered the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **who IS ChadHeartsHisSonshine?!

**ImUrSonshine - **:)

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **Blondie.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **oh..Chad . wait...whos Sonshine?!

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **_Oh... _now thats just ADORABLE :D

(PortlynMF has entered the Condor chatroom)

**PortlynMF - **hI GUIZZ!!!!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Oh my gosh,Portlyn,they're FINALLY dating!!!

**PortlynMF - **hu r datin??/

**ImUrSonshine - **woah Chad,did you just walk by the prop house?

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **uh...no...he..he.

**ImUrSonshine - **okay...

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Sonny and Chad are finally dating!

**PortlynMF - **OMFGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**ImUrSonshine - **:)

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **yep :) btw Sonny,your hair is very pretty today.

**ImUrSonshine - **You haven't even seen my hair today :P

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **I can tell it's pretty anyways ;)

**ImUrSonshine - **aww thanks Chaddy Pooh 3 you're so cute *giggles*

**Welcum2TawniTown - **...

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **No you're so cute :)

**PortlynMF - **...

**ImUrSonshine - **no you're cuter!

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **No YOU'RE cuter 3

**ImUrSonshine - **Fine.

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **Fine.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Oh here we go again.

**PortlynMF - **yep.

(Welcum2TawniTown has left the Condor chatroom)

(PortlynMF has left the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **that got them away ;)

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **yep :D 3 oh btw,I need you to come out into the hallway.

**ImUrSonshine - **uh...why?

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **you'll see :D

**ImUrSonshine - **ok...omg i could have sworn I saw you walk by AGAIN :o

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **ok... go out to the hallway :)

**ImUrSonshine - **ok :] please be here when I come back ok?

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **gotcha Sonshine 3 love you.

**ImUrSonshine - **you too 3

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

(ChadHeartsHisSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

* * *

**What did you guys think of this extremely short chapter? Was it short? Cute? Bleh? And WHAT was out in the hallway?? You'll have to wait until the NEXT chapter :o dun,dun,DUN. heehee. Btw,I saw 17 Again last night...Sterling wasn't that hot in it -_- really short non-Chad hair does NOT suit him :/ but Zac was pretty hot. anyways, review!!**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead **


	14. Cheater Guy

**I'm SOOOO sorry for delaying this!!! I've been so busy -_- and I'm an orphan in our school's musical,Oliver! :D Anyways,I deleted my other fanfic,Stuck With Each Other. It was suckish. blehh. **

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN SWAC. ONLY THIS STORY.  
**

**

* * *

**

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Does anyone else find it weird that we're the ONLY ones that really go on this chatroom? :/

**YoYoItsNico - **Nope.

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Not really. It's kinda fun actually!

**MrCheesePants - **Well...it would be better if Mr Chip Drama Pants and Portlyn didn't come on here.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **True..but..I like Portlyn...compared to her I'm SMART :D

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Compared to her my KNOMES are smart.

**MrCheesePants - **Compared to her my cheese pants are smart!!!

**YoYoItsNico - **Dude,that doesn't make sense. And stop being mean,I like Portlyn,she's HOT!

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **ewwww. Stop being all teenage-ish and hormonal around me!!!

**YoYoItsNico - **.

**MrCheesePants - **SMILEY FIGHT!!! :D :) :DDDDD

**Welcum2TawniTown - **No,we have to have a meeting. And we can't without Sonny :|

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Grrr. Her and her relationship with Chad.

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**MrCheesePants - **SONNY!!!

**YoYoItsNico - **It's about time!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **_Finallly!!!!!!_

**ImUrSonshine - **H-h-hey guys... :(

**Welcum2TawniTown - **What's wrong? You're usually all...sunny!! And now you're all...cloudy.

**ImUrSonshine - **Ch-ch-ch-Chad ch-ch-ch-cheated on m-m-me :(

**YoYoItsNico - **Wait,what!?!

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **I KNEW you couldn't trust him -_-

**Welcum2TawniTown - **GRADY! NICO! ZORA! Leave!! I need to talk to Sonny ALONE.

**MrCheesePants - **fine :/

(MrCheesePants has left the Condor chatroom)

(NevaTrusta10yrold has left the Condor chatroom)

(YoYoItsNico has left the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Ok,tell me what happened. What happened when Chad told you to go out into the hallway yesterday?

**ImUrSonshine - **Oh,that was ok. He gave me roses and chocolates.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **And how did you find out he was cheating on you?!

**ImUrSonshine - **It was on the cover of Tween Weekly Magazine today.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **WHO WAS IT?! Was it Miley Cyrus? I knew she was a backstabber..

**ImUrSonshine - **No,it wasn't Miley Cyrus. Just look on the Tween Weekly website.

(3 minutes later..)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **EWWW!! Chad cheated on you with...

**ImUrSonshine - **yep.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **SHANE GRAY?!

**ImUrSonshine - **:( yes. So _that's _why he hired him to be on Mackenzie Falls :(

**Welcum2TawniTown - **no WONDER Chad likes his hair so much XD

**ImUrSonshine - **:/

**Welcum2TawniTown - **oh,sorry. Listen,you go offline and I'll talk to Chad and get to the bottom of this.

**ImUrSonshine - **Ok,hang on.

(ImUrSonshine has changed her name to CDCISAHEARTBREAKER)

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **Now I can go.

(CDCISAHEARTBREAKER has left the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **wow...harsh much?

2 hours later.

(ChadHeartsHisSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **what is it you want to talk about Blondie? I'm busy.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Oh,busy? You mean busy with your BOYFRIEND?!

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **uh..no. Wait...BOYFRIEND?! I don't have a boyfriend,I have a girlfriend...named SONNY MUNROE!! Y'know..she's kinda...YOUR CASTMATE.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Oh yeah? Well according to Sonny and Tween Weekly,you've been cheating on her with Shane Gray!

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **Oh god,I was hoping this wouldn't happen.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **What?

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **Well,Shane kinda has a...crush on me. So he invited me to a basketball game and we happened to sit beside eachother. And then the kiss cam came to us and well...we had to kiss. That picture on the cover of Tween Weekly is from the kiss cam :/

**Welcum2TawniTown - **_Ohhh._

**ChadHeartsHisSonshine - **yeah. But now I know that Sonny thinks I'm cheating on her,maybe I SHOULD cheat on her so then she'll learn not to doubt Chad Dylan Cooper AGAIN! :D

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Here we go again .

* * *

**What did you guys think of this chapter?? Will Chad REALLY cheat on Sonny? And will Sonny believe it when Tawni tells her the truth? zomg. anyways,review!!**


	15. Operation Cheese

**Aaagh. I actually updated on a SCHOOL night :o go mee!! anyways,Im extremely pissed off at Kanye West for what he did at the VMAs. I'm a huge Taylor fan and she deserved that award. sorry,that was random. heres chapter 15(?) of The Condor Chatroom.**

**

* * *

CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **I think...I think my heart is broken.

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **I hear ya Sonny, when Hollaway dumped me for a 9 year old, I punched a pillow. 100 times.

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **I wish I could get back at him,y'know?

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **I think I have an idea... :)

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **But... you need to come to the commisary to find out.

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **Ok Zora. See you there! :)

(CDCISAHEARTBREAKER has left the Condor chatroom)

(Welcum2TawniTown has entered the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Is Sonny falling for our plan?

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **I told you to use the CODENAMES!!! You never know who could be spying on us right now :o

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Well considering you're the ONLY spy I know...that won't be possible.

**NevaTrusta10yrold - ***sigh* whatever. She fell for the plan.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **great! Commence Plan Get Channy Together Again :)

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **IT'S OPERATION CHEESE! gosh. (**A/N: I actually got that from the Disney roleplayers on Twitter with their Operation Cheese to get "Sonny" and "Chad" together :P)**

**PortlynMF - **hiiiiii guysssssss111!!!!!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Hey Portlyn,you in on Operation Cheese?

**PortlynMF - **....opration cheees??

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **uhh...whatever.

**PortlynMF - **omgg!! Chad is on the Tween Weekley web site 2day!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **wait,why??

**PortlynMF - **It sayz he is cheetin on Sunny with Mily Cyurs!!

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **You mean Miley Cyrus?!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **So THAT'S what he meant when he said to me yesterday that "if Sonny thinks I'm cheating on her,maybe I WILL cheat on her!"

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **Oh dear. -_-

**Welcum2TawniTown - **We can still make this plan work.

**PortlynMF - **howww!!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **you'll see.

(Tomorrow.)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Hey Miley! Welcome to the Condor chatroom.

**MileyCyrus - **Hey Tawni,its so nice of you to invite me here. Does Chad happen to ever come on here? :)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Uh..yeah,he does.

**MileyCyrus - **Oh I just love him so much! He's soo much better than Nick Jonas :D

**MileyCyrus - **I even made our couple name. "Chiley" :)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **...Channy is so much better.

**MileyCyrus - **huh?

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I said Channy is so much better. You know Chad's using you right?

**MileyCyrus - **But why?? :(

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Long story. Chad really loves Sonny though.

**MileyCyrus - **NO! Not true,he said he loved MEEEEEE :(

**MileyCyrus - **I'm leaving now, and if you try and break me and Chad up...you're gonna get the treatment Selena got. MUAHAHAHAHA :D

(MileyCyrus has left the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - ***sigh*weirdo.

* * *

**Lmao. I just HAD to guest star Miley Cyrus. I don't like her so I thought she'd be PERFECT :D**

**Please review!**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead  
**


	16. Locked in a closet

**OMFG. I haven't updated in 10 days! WTF?! I'm so so so so so so so so so so so so sorry!! I'll try to update more D:**

**

* * *

CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **Tawni...I officially hate you.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **But...why? What did _I _do?!

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **Oh you KNOW what you did. You locked me and Chad in a CLOSET.

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **TOGETHER!!!!!!!!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Ok..maybe I DID do that. But it was only because we know you 2 really do love each other.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **But wait,how are you on here if you're locked in the closet?

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **Chad's letting me use his iPhone.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **AWWWW! You guys are sharing :D I KNEW this plan would work!

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **But...WHAT?!

(Welcum2TawniTown has left the Condor chatroom)

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Get off my phone Munroe.

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **How are you telling me this when I'm on your phone?

**CDCwhatitdo - **Hello?! I have 2 phones. DUH.

**CDCwhatitdo - **I wish we could get out of here...I'm going on a date with Miley in an hour.

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **I don't get you. I mean, you say you love me. Then you kiss my gay ex boyfriend. _Then _you start dating Miley Cyrus. I mean, make your mind up Chad.

**CDCwhatitdo - **UGH. I'm tired of this.

**CDCwhatitdo - **I

**CDCwhatitdo - **DID

**CDCwhatitdo - **NOT

**CDCwhatitdo - **CHEAT

**CDCwhatitdo - **ON

**CDCwhatitdo - **YOU!

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **Try telling that to Tween Weekly.

**CDCwhatitdo - **You want to know the truth Sonny?!

**CDCwhatitdo - **The truth is Shane invited me to a basketball game and we were put on the kiss cam! So the picture Tween Weekly got was from the kiss cam.

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **Just like what happened between me and Hayden.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Yeah. And I was heart broken when I saw that picture.

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **T-t-then...why are you dating Miley?

**CDCwhatitdo - **Tawni told me you thought I cheated on you so I wanted to get back at you so I started dating Miley.

**CDCISAHEARTBREAKER - **Oh...oh my goodness.

**CDCwhatitdo - **I'm sorry. I would never have gone to the game with Shane if I knew this would happen.

(CDCISAHEARTBREAKER has changed her name to IForgiveYouChad.)

**IForgiveYouChad - **I forgive you.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Great :D Now,I have a question for you.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Will you be my girlfriend again?

(IForgiveYouChad has left the Condor chatroom)

**-THIS PART IS NOT IN THE CHATROOM BUT IN THE CLOSET WHERE CHAD AND SONNY ARE LOCKED-**

Chad looked at his second phone with a clueless look on his face. "What the hell?" He murmured to himself. He logged off the chatroom and stuffed the phone into his jacket pocket. He looked over at Sonny. She started walking over to him,well,shuffling,after all,it WAS a closet.  
"You really want to know my answer?" She asked quietly, standing inches from him. He nodded slowly. She smiled and hugged him.  
"Channy exists again." She giggled. He looked at her strangely.  
"What the heck is Channy?!" He snapped with a disgusted look on his face. Sonny rolled her eyes at him and crossed her arms.  
"You and me together,you idiot." She snapped back and smirked.  
"Fine" He retorted, starting the usual argument they had.  
"Fine." She frowned, looking away from him.  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"You want to kiss me as much as I want to kiss you?!" He yelled, looking straight at her.  
"I'm surprised someone as smart as you would have to ask!" She yelled back and crushed her lips against his. She smirked.  
"So that's a yes then?" He laughed, squeezing her arm. She nodded back and hugged him.  


* * *

**What did y'all think of that?! This chapter was slightly similar to the other chapter where Sonny and Chad get together,but whatever. I should REALLY update more,no? Please review :D**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead  
**


	17. Suspended

**Ok, I'm gonna TRY and update every week, ok?**

**Just fyi, Sonny and Chad will revert back to their old usernames! And yes, the quote I used in the last chapter WAS from The Suite Life :D  
**

**

* * *

YoYoItsNico - **Hey Portlyn ;) haven't seen you around the studios for a while.

**PortlynMF - **That's because I've been suspended :|

**MrCheesePants - **OMG... you can SPELL!!!!!!!!

**PortlynMF - **yeah, my mom has made me go to normal school and now I'm SMARTICLE!

**YoYoItsNico - **Why'd you get suspended? :(

**PortlynMF - **Because me and Tawni locked Sonny and Chad in a closet...

**MrCheesePants - **Did Tawni get suspended too?!

**PortlynMF - **ya.

**YoYoItsNico - **I miss you :(

**MrCheesePants - **How can you miss me??? Im BESIDE you

**YoYoItsNico - **Not you Grady, PORTLYN.

**PortlynMF - **ya well I don't miss you.

**YoYoItsNico - **D:

(PortlynMF has left the Condor chatroom)

**YoYoItsNico - **:( thats depressing. i thought she liked me.

**MrCheesePants - **hey, how about we go get some frozen yogurt??

**YoYoItsNico - **aiighht.

(YoYoItsNico has left the Condor chatroom)

(PortlynMF has left the Condor chatroom)

**PortlynMF - **is he gone?

**MrCheesePants - **yeah! Our plan is gonna work :D

**PortlynMF - **yay!

(PortlynMF has left the Condor chatroom)

(MrCheesePants has left the Condor chatroom)

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **hmm, nobody here :|

(CDCwhatitdo has entered the Condor chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Not alone anymore Sonshine :)

**ImUrSonshine - **Chaddy :D

**CDCwhatitdo - **Did you hear about Portlyn and Tawni getting suspended? xD

**ImUrSonshine - **haha, because of us! That'll teach them to meddle.

**CDCwhatitdo - **well, considering they got us together :P

**ImUrSonshine - **true. so.. we still have to have our first date, Chad Dylan Cooper ;)

**ImUrSonshine - **and by date I mean REAL date.

**CDCwhatitdo - **But the fake dates are so FUN!

**ImUrSonshine - **....I'll kiss you :P

**CDCwhatitdo - **I'M IN!

**ImUrSonshine - **knew it would work :]

**CDCwhatitdo - **Guess what.

**ImUrSonshine - **What?! Did I get a free Blarmey? The blanket with arms!

**CDCwhatitdo - **what?? I meant that..

**ImUrSonshine - **what? come out and say it Chad, I won't bite :P

**CDCwhatitdo - **....I love you.

**ImUrSonshine - **aww :) I love you too Chad!

**CDCwhatitdo - **Great, can't wait for tonight :D

* * *

**Blahh. This chapter was the most boring chapter ever. Ive gone blank .**

**Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead  
**


	18. Best party ever

**HOLY CRAP. I am SO SO SO SO SO SO sorry for not updating in like a year. I feel extremely bad. But I now have a poll on my profile for y'all to vote. It's about when I should update my stories. xD So PLEASE vote on it. PWEEEAAASEE. :'(**

**

* * *

**

**  
YoYoItsNico - **YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Heehee, I know I am, I don't know why you think the others are.

**ImUrSonshine - **TAWNI! Don't be mean.

**MrCheesePants - **Did you like the party we planned for you?

**YoYoItsNico - **YOU BET I DID!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **....what are you guys talking about? o.0

**Welcum2TawniTown - **let me explain. We made Nico think Portlyn didn't like him anymore so he'd be sad. And then we planned a surprise party for him and Sonny made a giant cake and got Portlyn to jump out of it for him.

**CDCwhatitdo - **uhm... that's... interesting.

**ImUrSonshine - **BE NICE CHAD.

**CDCwhatitdo - **sigh. Fine. But only because YOU told me to.

**ImUrSonshine - **awww :')

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **ewww. I'm leaving, I'm going to Holloway's house.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I thought you and Holloway were on a break?

**NevaTrusta10yrold - **No, we're just being friends.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **ok then..

(NevaTrusta10yrold has left the Condor chatroom)

(PortlynMF has entered the Condor chatroom)

**YoYoItsNico - **PORTLYN!

**PortlynMF - **NICO :)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I think we should leave...

(Welcum2TawniTown has left the Condor chatroom)

(MrCheesePants has left the Condor chatroom)

**YoYoItsNico - **You certainly looked hot coming out of that cake. ;)

**PortlynMF - **thanks, did you like your birthday party??

**YoYoItsNico - **pretty much the best birthday ever. Especially since you were there.

**CDCwhatitdo - **Oh this is so cheesy.

**ImUrSonshine - **CHAD. What did I tell you about being nice?!

**CDCwhatitdo - **Whatever, maybe we should leave and give the happy couple some privacy.

**ImUrSonshine - **Heh, that's a good idea. Meet you in the commissary?

**CDCwhatitdo - **Ok, see you there, Sonshine ;)

(CDCwhatitdo has left the Condor chatroom)

**ImUrSonshine - **heehee (:

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor chatroom)

**YoYoItsNico - **Good, they're gone. I wanna tell you something Portlyn.

**PortlynMF - **What is it?

**YoYoItsNico - **I... like you. A lot.

**YoYoItsNico - **Ever since I first saw you in the commissary, I wanted to ask you out.

**PortlynMF - **...

**YoYoItsNico - **Yo Portlyn??

**PortlynMF - **Huh? Oh, yeah.

**YoYoItsNico - **D-do you want to go on a date tonight? :S

**PortlynMF - **haha, sure. I'd love to. :)

**YoYoItsNico - **YES! Pick you up at 8! ;)

(YoYoItsNico has left the Condor chatroom)

**PortlynMF - **wait a minute, how does he know where I live?!?!?!?!?!? D:

(PortlynMF has left the Condor chatroom)

* * *

**This was yet _another _pointless chapter. But hey, AT LEAST I UPDATED YOU UNGRATEFUL LITTLE BAS- *cough* sorry about that, I get a bit.. crazy when I'm tired. Review? kthnx.**

**Peace out suckaz!**

**Sinead  
**


	19. Another author's note

**So, I haven't updated TCC (yes, it has an abbreviation now! *gasp*) in ages.  
That's because I have been blank with ideas for it. Because really, this story isn't going anywhere now. :|  
So I'm writing this author's note because I MAY be ending this story.  
If anyone can give me good ideas, I'd love you forever and dedicate the next chapter to you.  
*dies laughing at tv* Oh sorry, I'm watching the SWAC episode with Selena in it. ^_^  
Anyways, the moral of this chapter is that;  
I need new ideas or The Condor Chatroom is going buh-bye. *waves*  
Peace out suckaz,  
Sinead.**

**PS. SORRY FOR ANOTHER AUTHOR NOTE. I SUCK. LOL. **


	20. Zefron Breakup

**I'M SO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED IN SO LONG!**

**I got hacked. FML. So yeah. I couldn't take part in the SWAC takeover on 21st of December because of that. **

**Anywho;**

**Mary (it's an inside joke on Twitter) Belated Chadmas and a Happy Chad Year (:**

**Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

(ImUrSonshine has entered the Condor Chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **Sonny.

**ImUrSonshine - **What's with the serious-ness, Chad? o.o

**CDCwhatitdo - **I was looking at the Tween Weekly website today...I saw that Zac Efron is going to be on So Random!, explain this?

**ImUrSonshine - **Well, uh...

**CDCwhatitdo - **It also said that YOU of all people chose him to be a guest star. What the hell?!?!

**ImUrSonshine - **Well, Marshall asked me who I wanted to guest star since I've been on So Random! nearly a year now..

**CDCwhatitdo - **AND YOU CHOSE MR. I'M A PRETTY BOY WITH A HOT GIRLFRIEND INSTEAD OF ME?!

**ImUrSonshine - **Tawni insisted I pick- wait, you think Vanessa is hot?

**CDCwhatitdo - **So? You chose Zac Efron...OVER ME.

**ImUrSonshine - **UGH. Remind me why we're dating?!?!

**CDCwhatitdo - **I DON'T KNOW. WHY ARE WE DATING? _

**ImUrSonshine - **FINE.

**CDCwhatitdo - **FINE!!

**ImUrSonshine - **GOOD.

**CDCwhatitdo - **GOOD!

**ImUrSonshine - **WE'RE OVER.

**CDCwhatitdo - **GOOD!

**ImUrSonshine - **GOOD!

**CDCwhatitdo - **FINE.

**ImUrSonshine - **THIS IS THE LAST YOU'LL SEE OF SONNY MUNROE- well apart from the fact that we work at the same studio and whatever..

**CDCwhatitdo - **Yeah, yeah that's true ;]

**ImUrSonshine - **Anyways...this is the last you'll see of Sonny Munroe!!!

(ImUrSonshine has left the Condor Chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **what...just...happened?!

**CDCwhatitdo - **Sonny just broke up with me...

**CDCwhatitdo - **D:

**CDCwhatitdo - ***emo corner* :'(

(PortlynMF has entered the Condor Chatroom)

**PortlynMF - **CHAD!!!!!!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **...hi Port.

**PortlynMF - **what's wrong?

**CDCwhatitdo - **n-nothing...what's got you so excited?

**PortlynMF - **uh okay then. NICO ASKED ME TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**CDCwhatitdo - **you're dating...a random?!

**PortlynMF - **why not? You're dating Sonny so yeah.

**CDCwhatitdo - **... :|

**PortlynMF - **EEEP! Oh, he's calling me!

**CDCwhatitdo - **_

**PortlynMF - **what's with the weird faces?

**PortlynMF - **Oh wait, never mind. Gotta go, NICO'S HERE TO PICK ME UP! :D

(PortlynMF has left the Condor Chatroom)

CDCwhatitdo - ...

CDCwhatitdo - wow. she IS stupid.

**CDCwhatitdo - **sigh. I guess I'll just stay here for now.

**CDCwhatitdo - **I'm so lonely...

**CDCwhatitdo - **I'm Mr Lonely...

**CDCwhatitdo - **I have nobody of my own..

(Welcum2TawniTown has entered the Condor Chatroom)

**CDCwhatitdo - **-_- Blondie.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Goldie.

**CDCwhatitdo - **What do _you _want? -_-

**Welcum2TawniTown - **I want to know WHAT the hell you did to Sonny! She's been crying for 15 minutes and only saying "CH-CH-CHAAAAD." and then crying again.

**CDCwhatitdo - **That's because we broke up.

**Welcum2TawniTown - **WHAT?!?! WHY?!?!?

**CDCwhatitdo - **Obviously she prefers Zac Efron to me!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Really Chad, really? -_- If you got this from Tween Weekly, it's because I persuaded her to choose Zac. We've already HAD you on the show Goldfarb.

**CDCwhatitdo - **HEY! _Never _mention the G word. _

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Well whatever, get back together with her, foo.

**CDCwhatitdo - **No! You can't make me!

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Sigh, fine. -_- by the way, Zac will be on the show and him and her are probably going to have to kiss. HAH.

**CDCwhatitdo - **o.o

(CDCwhatitdo has left the Condor chatroom)

**Welcum2TawniTown - **Me thinks we're going to have to pull an Operation Cheese 2.0.

(Welcum2TawniTown has left the Condor chatroom)

* * *

**Wooo. Hope you liked that. ^-^**

**Review please. (;**

**Peace out suckaz,**

**Sinead.**


	21. IT'S OVERRRR

OHAI.

Remember me?

You have real skill if you remember me..

Anyways, it's been a shiz long time since I've updated.

And just saying, I'll be updating a lot this summer.

I have a new story in the works. :')

But uh... I think I'm cancelling The Condor Chatroom.. and Teen Wilderness Challenge.. and MatchMaker...

They were going nowhere tbh. :/ And I don't watch SWAC anymore.. ain't that a shocker?

So... Hi.

And bye.


End file.
